militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
76th Air Refueling Squadron
refueling a F-16 Fighting Falcon with a F-15 Eagle and another F-16 to the side.]] The 76th Air Refueling Squadron (76 ARS) is part of the 514th Air Mobility Wing at McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey. It operates the KC-10 Extender aircraft conducting aerial refueling missions as the reserve associate to the 305th Air Mobility Wing. History Established in early 1943 as a C-47 Skytrain transport squadron under First Air Force, later trained under I Troop Carrier Command in the eastern United States. Deployed to England in late 1943, being assigned to Ninth Air Force in England, IX Troop Carrier Command to participate in the buildup of forces prior to the Allied landings in France during D-Day in June 1944. Began training for participation in the airborne operation over Normandy. Entered combat on D-Day 1944 by dropping paratroops of the 101st Airborne Division near Cherbourg; towed Waco and Horsa gliders carrying reinforcements to that area on the afternoon of D-Day and on the following morning; received a Distinguished Unit Citation for its part in the Normandy invasion. Began transport services following the landings in France and intermittently engaged in missions of this type until V-E Day; hauled supplies such as serum, blood plasma, radar sets, clothing, rations, and ammunition, and evacuated wounded personnel to Allied hospitals. Interrupted supply and evacuation missions to train for and participate in three major airborne assaults. A detachment that was sent to Italy in July 1944 for the invasion of Southern France dropped paratroops over the assault area on 15 August and released gliders carrying troops and equipment such as jeeps, guns, and ammunition; flew a resupply mission over France on 16 August; and then transported supplies to bases in Italy before returning to England at the end of the month. In September 1944 the group participated in the air attack on Holland, dropping paratroops of 82d and 101st Airborne Divisions and releasing gliders carrying reinforcements. Moved to France in February 1945 for the airborne assault across the Rhine; each aircraft towed two gliders in transporting troops and equipment to the east bank of the Rhine on 24 March; then the group flew resupply missions to Germany in support of ground forces. Transported supplies to occupation forces in Germany and evacuated Allied prisoners of war after V-E Day. Returned to the US in August Inactivated on 15 November 1945. In the Reserve and periods of active duty, the unit conducted tactical airlift operations from, 1947–1966, strategic airlift operations in 1966, and global air refueling and airlift since 1994.AFHRA 76 ARS Page Operations and Decorations * Combat Operations. Airborne and glider assaults on Normandy, Southern France, Holland, and Germany; transportation of personnel and cargo in ETO and MTO during World War II. * Campaigns. World War II: Normandy; Rome-Arno; Southern France; Northern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe. * Decorations. Distinguished Unit Citation: France, 5–7 June 1944. Air Force Outstanding Unit Award: 1 October 1995 – 30 September 1997. Lineage * Constituted 76th Troop Carrier Squadron on 30 January 1943 : Activated on 25 February 1943 : Inactivated on 15 November 1945 * Activated in the Reserve on 15 July 1947 : Re-designated 76th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium, on 26 June 1949 : Ordered to active service on 1 March 1951 : Relieved from active duty on 15 October 1952 : Inactivated on 1 December 1952 * Activated in the Reserve on 1 December 1952 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 1 April 1966 * Re-designated: 76th Air Refueling Squadron on 9 September 1994 : Activated in the Reserve on 1 October 1994. Assignments * 435th Troop Carrier Group, 25 February 1943 – 15 November 1945; 15 July 1947 – 1 December 1952; 1 December 1952 * 435th Troop Carrier Wing, 14 April 1959 * 445th Troop Carrier Wing; 1 October 1961 * 435th Troop Carrier Wing, 27 August 1962 * 915th Troop Carrier Group, 17 January 1963 – 1 April 1966 * 514th Operations Group, 1 October 1994 – Present Stations * Bowman Field, Kentucky, 25 February 1943 * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 4 May 1943 * Pope Field, North Carolina, 2 July 1943 * Baer Field, Indiana, 9–13 October 1943 * RAF Langar (AAF-490), England, 4 November 1943 * RAF Welford (AAF-474), England, January 1944 : Detachment operated from Tarquinia Airfield, Italy, 20 July-23 August 1944 * Bretigny Airfield (A-48), France, 19 February–June 1945 * Baer Field, Indiana, 5 August 1945 * Kellogg Field, Michigan, 23 August 1945 – 17 November 1945 * Orlando Army Airbase, Florida, 15 July 1947 * Miami International Airport, Florida, 26 June 1949 – 1 December 1952; 1 December 1952 * Homestead AFB, Florida, 25 July 1960 – 1 April 1966 * McGuire AFB, New Jersey, 1 October 1994 – Present Aircraft *C-53 Skytrooper (1943–1945) *C-47 Skytrain (1943–1945) *CG-4 Haig (1943–1945) *Horsa Glider (1944–1945) *C-109 Liberator Express (1945) *C-46 Commando (1947 - 1948?, 1949–1951) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1951–1966) *C-124 Globemaster II (1966) *KC-10 Extender (1994–Present) References * Mauer, Mauer (1969), Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II, Air Force Historical Studies Office, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. ISBN 0-89201-097-5 *AFHRA 76th Air Refueling Squadron History Category:Military units and formations in New Jersey Air Refueling 0076